01 The Truth Revealed
by RhysRaine
Summary: This fanfic took a place after chapter 16 of the Saezuru manga. I assume the reader has read until chapter 16 and had known the situation. I believe that Yoneda-sensei will make more beautiful and amazing story for the continuation. This is purely based on my imagination of what will coming up next. Just consider this as the alternate ending, like there are in visual novels. Enjoy!


**The Truth Revealed**

Sugimoto was still beating the baldy guy when the black car suddenly stopped near them. Two people coming out from the car, made him stop beating the bald. Doumeki was already leaving a while ago, so there were only him and the baldy guy.

"Well.. Well.. Look at what you've done, man! Beating a cop.. Haha! What a funny thing to see!" Said the shorter guy who came out from the car. He held a baton and tapping it by his hand.

"Sugimoto-san, isn't it?" The taller guy who wore a black sunglass, smirking onto Sugimoto.

Sugimoto leave the bald guy alone and walked towards the taller guy.

"Yes. And you must be Hirata-san's underlings, am I right?" He gave the taller guy a cold gaze.

"Oh so you know us!" The shorter guy laughed.

"What brings you here and what do you want, huh?!" Sugimoto raised his head and looking down at the shorter guy.

"We have something to do with your boss. Now, get lost and let us in!" the shorty answered.

"Heh- As if I will!"

Sugimoto lay a punch on the shorter's face, that provoked the taller guy to beat Sugimoto. But Sugimoto dodge the attack and kicked the taller guy in his stomach.

"Fine. You've started this. We'll finish you, Sugimoto!" The shorter guy charged at Sugimoto and punched his stomach with the baton as hard as he could. Not long after, another attack coming from the other guy..

* * *

Doumeki driving along with many things going on his mind. He knew that he must surpressed the feeling of longing to touch, and defile the boss, as much as he could. That's the only condition to be able to stay by his boss' side.

"I can endure it. I will protect the boss.." he thought to himself.

Forgot to bring his wallet, Doumeki drove towards Yashiro's apartment. He got a spare key to the apartment, since he is the bodyguard, so he could enter in. Arrived shortly at the apartment, Doumeki quickly packed some shirts that hang on the cupboards and ready to leave the place. That was when the phone rang.

"_Rrrrrrr-"_

The bodyguard stopped his feet from leaving the room. He walked to the phone, but still hesitate to answered it because the number was from a public phone.

"_Rrrrrrrr-"_

The phone continue to rang. Doumeki was about to picked it up, when suddenly the voice mail tone ringing.

"_The number you are calling did not answer. Please leave the message after you heard the beeping sound."_

"_Beeep-"_

"Boss, it's me."

It was Nanahara's voice. Doumeki know it right away.

"Sorry I had to called from this public phone. There's some reason why I didn't call from my phone."

Doumeki sense something bad will gonna happen, something that Nanahara knows.

"I just want to tell you, Boss.. I know who's behind this. Right now I'm watching his movement. The situation might be dangerous from now on, so please bring Doumeki along with you, and don't ever lower your guard. I know that dumb bodyguard will protect you better this time. Just be careful, Bo-"

The said dumb bodyguard couldn't stay still. He eager to know what's the matter that Nanahara blabbed about. So he picked up the phone.

"Nanahara-san."

"B-Boss..?" a brief silent, it took a little while for Nanahara to realize the owner of the other's voice. "Oh, Doumeki. What are you doing at Boss' place? And moreover, picked up his-"

"Please, tell me the detail." Doumeki cut whatever Nanahara said to shorten the time.

"Hey, I told you so, I am calling from a public place. Cannot talk right now!"

"Then, when will Nanahara-san come back?"

"I probably won't come back before I settle this- Oh sh*t, he's really there! Gotta hang up now!" Nanahara sound rushing, like he would miss something important if he doesn't cut the call right away.

"...Alright." Doumeki didn't have any reason to held Nanahara.

"Doumeki," said the person on the phone, "Please take care of the Boss."

"_Beeeep- Beeeep-"_

The phone was cut off.

* * *

The car speeding to the Hotel where its owner was. The driver couldn't stop remembering the time he picked up his Boss' jacket on the theater and when he went out, the Boss was already shot. The same fear engulfed him. It made him tightened the grip on the wheel and stepped on the gas pedal harder. He swears to protect the Boss, and yet he left him again away from his sight. He cursed his stupid self for letting himself leaving the Boss' side, eventhough there was another person guarding him.

The car arrived at the said Hotel, parked anywhere on the road. The driver rushingly went out from the car, after seeing the beaten comrades of his, lying on the ground with two other people helping him. It seems that the two people were the people Misumi sent to watch over Yashiro. But he didn't even ask the half-conscious comrades nor the two people of what had happened. He dashed toward the hotel room, and found that the door still closed, like when he left the room. With the key he bought, he opened the automatic-locked-door, and found the Boss lying sideways on the bed.

"Boss!" Doumeki run towards the Boss, and tapped his shoulder to flipped over his body.

"Zzz..."

The Boss who were sleeping, smeared with a little cums here and there. The sleep might be the result of exhaustion along with satisfaction after doing it several times.

Doumeki breathe a big sigh of relief. He dropped his body on the floor, relieved to know that the Boss still safe and sound. He held the Boss' hand tight, bent his body until his head touch the Boss' hand.

"_Yokatta-na.."_

The bodyguard then wet a wipe cloth and again, wiped his Boss' body clean. The Boss moaned in his sleep, when Doumeki wiped his body.

"_You are beautiful, Boss.."_ thought the one who wiped him.

* * *

Doumeki went out after took care of the sleeping Yashiro, and walked towards the entrance, where Sugimoto and the two people were.

"Who did this?" He asked the two people who were now clinged Sugimoto's arms on their shoulder, bringing him to the bench near them then placed him to sit there. Sugimoto seems too weak to talk, so one of the two people helping him answered instead.

"It's Hirata-san's people."

Doumeki's face turned to a surprised look.

\- end -


End file.
